thecyanwoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenebris Fallreach
Tenebris is the most commonly used name for the character used by Cyan in the Spark campaign Backstory Tenebris (born Hikaru) was born to the Subarashi household, in Eldiah, several dozen years ago, and as such, he didn't really work unless he wanted to. Not much happened until he was 27, which was when... it happened. When Tenebris finally arrived to find his family about to be butchered, he launched into a vicious attack... which failed. He could only watch, nearly conscious, as his family was sacrificed, nearly to the last child. By that point, the tear between worlds was large enough to allow several spirits access to the world. One of the dark ones promised him power to destroy those who would dare touch his family, in return for being carried within his body... And Tenebris accepted the offer. He was swiftly transformed into a Duk'zarist, becoming one of the immortal Nephilim. His hair turned a brilliant white, his eyes darkened, his wounds began to heal, and he unlocked the ability to utilise his inborn, latent powers - now augmented by the spirit. He completely obliterated the cult, yet something gave way that a higher power was directing the cult. Maybe it was the shine of the weapons that the summoners wielded. Maybe it was the layers of fresh paint on the scabbards. Maybe it was the foreign accents. Whatever it was, it would be found. (to be honest, it was probably the way that they wouldn't stop talking about a 'Master'. Yes, that probably had something to do with it...) Tenebris now had a reason to live on without the companionship of the people that he knew and loved: Vengeance. Characteristics Race: Human/Nephilim (Duk'zarist) Advantages: Been Around (1 CP - 50 EXP), Martial Mastery (2 CP - +80 MK), See Supernatural (1 CP - I can see Youkai!), Latent Blood (1 CP - Allows gaining of Blood legacies instead of Stat increases each level), Natural Aptitude Smithing (1 CP - 1 DP per Smithing point), Familiar (2 CP - Quaesitor Damnatorum) Disadvantages: Insanely Powerful Enemy (3 CP - The Awakened are OP), Dirty Secret (1 CP - I am the Final Messenger), Code of Conduct (1 CP - Honour above all) Class: Tao Random useful stuff Theme: 'Bloody Mary Mix' by Trocadero. "Everything that you build will fall" - Unknown speaker Stuff for GM Tenebris uses the rules for Ki from the Dominus Exxet expansion. Look up 'Meseguis'- He has DEFINATELY devoted his life to vengeance, which carries with it 8 Elan. Your decision if he's been consumed by sorrow or grief though at any point, since that is also 8 Elan. Remember that the first Elan power is at 10 Elan! Also, its pretty much impossible to reach 50 Elan with Her during the campaign (the two I mentioned are the only methods of gaining Elan before hitting 50 of the stuff). Also (2), look up Eldiah in the Gaia lore (pg 161, Gaia: Beyond the Dreams). Now you see why I'm gunning for summoners instead of necromancers. Quaesitor Damnatorum - Character who resides within Hikaru's soul.Category:Anima: Beyond FantasyCategory:TheCyanWoolCategory:Oriental